


a little grey hair for every scare you share

by evelinaonline



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Komaeda Nagito, POV Third Person, their relationship is up to interpretation!, they're just high school students vibing and being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Nagito grinned. “You didn’t strike me as the kind of person to be intimidated by ghosts, Hinata.”“I’m not scared!”“I didn’t say scared.”“He didn’t say scared,” Nanami said at the same time as him. Hinata crossed his arms and buried his face in his scarf, but Nagito could still make out the faint blush on his cheeks. He didn’t think there was a single person in the world that could deny how adorable he looked like this.(OR: In which Nagito, Hajime, and Chiaki go ghost hunting.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	a little grey hair for every scare you share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aki3chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki3chan/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the [danganronpavalentines](https://danganronpavalentines.com/) exchange on tumblr—be sure to check them out, it's a guaranteed boost of serotonin! It's also my first Danganronpa fic (hopefully out of many), so I'm kinda nervous about posting this aaaa-
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, [akito666us](https://akito666us.com/)! I hope you have a great day <3

Nagito wasn’t quite sure how the rumors about the cabin behind Hope’s Peak Academy started. He vaguely recalled some first years a few months ago saying they heard some weird noises coming from the abandoned building, but when it was brought up again this morning during homeroom, Mioda claimed she had also heard them. Soon enough, they were all arguing about whether ghosts inhabited the school grounds after midnight or not.

It didn’t seem like the argument was going to end anytime soon—Yukizome-sensei’s attempts were buried by Souda’s desperate screams for help, even though they were nowhere near the cabin—but then their dear class representative came to her rescue.

“I’ll do it.”

The class fell into silence, all gazes pinned on her.

“Y-You’ll do it?!” Mioda said.

Nanami gave her a warm smile. “Yep. I’ll check it out tonight. That way, we’ll know whether the rumors are true or not.”

“Well it’s not like I think ghosts are _real_ or something,” Kuzuryu said, biting into his pencil. “But shouldn’t someone go with you?”

“Oh, oh, oh, that’s true!” said Owari. “It’d suck if our Class Rep was abducted by some sort of ghoul monster or something!”

Tsumiki yelped. “G-G-Ghoul monster?!”

Nanami shrugged, ignoring Saionji’s remark about needing everyone to get their story straight and how stupid Tsumiki was to fall for it. “I… I suppose I could ask—”

“I’d be glad to help!” Nagito interrupted, trying his best not to sound too excited. It wasn’t as if he didn’t already know who Nanami’s first option was.

“That’s okay. I was going to ask H—”

“You can still ask him,” Nagito said. And then, for good measure, he added, “I mean, who wouldn’t want to spend the evening with a couple of Ultimates? To be such close to hope itself… what could possibly top—”

“That’s an odd way of saying you wanna hang out with your friends…” Hanamura mumbled, and it took everything in Nagito not to glare at him.

But Nanami didn’t seem to mind. Instead, she gave Nagito a knowing smile, melting away his annoyance. “Okay.”

So yes. That’s kind of how Nagito found himself standing in front of a worn-out cabin in the dead of night with his two favorite people in the world. He wasn’t about to reveal the last part out loud though—especially not to them.

The wooden cabin was barely even visible under the moonlight; Nagito had to squint when they approached it. Apparently, it’d been used for storage when the school was first built, and no one bothered to clean it out when they moved everything to the basement in the actual building. Nagito couldn’t help but wonder if the teacher faculty themselves were afraid of the rumors too.

“I’m… not so sure this is a good idea.”

It wasn’t unlike Hinata to tag along Class 77th’s mischiefs. Nanami had started dragging him along to almost every class activity she put together—it was how Nagito had met him, after all—but he couldn’t help his excitement. There was something… different, about Hinata, something Nagito couldn’t quite place. It fascinated him beyond words, and so did Nanami’s ability to see it too.

“Can’t be worse than last year’s Hamlet,” Nanami said, barely looking up from her console.

Nagito remembered the tragedy that was last year’s Shakespeare tribute. Though he didn’t personally know any of the students that put on the play, the Ultimate Pianist had seemed to be the one to organize it—he felt kind of bad for her, considering how it ended.

“But you didn’t even watch it!” Hinata argued, pointing at Nanami’s game.

Nagito chuckled lightly. “Ah, you weren’t there for the… incident, were you, Hinata?”

Nanami grumbled under her breath.

In the play, a tall boy with messy, purple hair, who Nagito believed to be the Ultimate Astronaut, took on the role of Hamlet. He gave an outstanding performance until the final act, but his moment of glory didn’t last very long. Once Hamlet dropped dead on stage, the Ultimate Supreme Leader—who played Laertes—jumped on his feet, claiming the poisoned blade hadn’t _actually_ stabbed him, and started jumping around, attacking Hamlet with every prop he could find.

One of them somehow bounced off the stage, directly on Nanami’s console, and broke it.

Had the curtains not closed, Nagito was almost convinced she would have thrown it back at the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s face. Regardless, Hinata hadn’t been there, and Nagito highly doubted it was something Nanami wanted to talk about, so unless someone else explained it to him, he couldn’t have possibly known.

Hinata shrugged. “Reserve Course students weren’t allowed to come, but Mitarai told me it was a disaster.”

“You could say that…” Nanami mumbled. Nagito couldn’t help but wonder why she was still upset about it. They’d all come together and bought her a new console two days later, and she surpassed all of her high scores anyway. Having a talent was truly fascinating.

“A-Anyway, why are we even talking about Hamlet?” Hinata said, and Nagito was quickly reminded of the play’s theme; ghosts. “Let’s just get this over with, it’s late enough already…”

Nagito grinned. “You didn’t strike me as the kind of person to be intimidated by ghosts, Hinata.”

“I’m not scared!”

“I didn’t say scared.”

“He didn’t say scared,” Nanami said at the same time as him. Hinata crossed his arms and buried his face in his scarf, but Nagito could still make out the faint blush on his cheeks. He didn’t think there was a single person in the world that could deny how adorable he looked like this.

“Either way, you’re right, Hinata,” Nagito said, in hopes to distract him. He took a step closer to the door of the cabin, pushing it open. He grinned. “Let’s go ghost hunting.”

As expected, no actual ghosts were waiting for them inside the cabin—what they did stumble upon was a seemingly abandoned bird’s nest in the corner of the ceiling. A swallow slipped inside the cabin from the broken window, and Hinata let out the highest pitched scream Nagito had ever heard as he pulled him and Nanami closer by their arms.

 _Well,_ Nagito thought as he leaned his head on Hinata’s, exchanging a quick smile with Nanami, _this is just my luck._

**Author's Note:**

> omg they're hugging that's kinda gay-
> 
> This isn't relevant to the story in any way, shape, or form, but it's important to me that you know that the person who started the rumors about the cabin was Leon :D
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to check out my [tumblr (evelinaonline)](https://evelinaonline.tumblr.com/). I'm new to the Danganronpa fandom, and I'd love some new mutuals!


End file.
